


Placebo

by Seth Teufel (AldricLen)



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: M/M, May-December Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AldricLen/pseuds/Seth%20Teufel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No importa qué tome, qué beba, cuántas horas de sueño reste o sume, tampoco si duerme en su cama o en la de Maverick, que lo arrulla con el amor de una madre y lo estremece ingratamente...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Placebo

**Author's Note:**

> 10.The Worst Part.Tabla Motin city.

Placebo

 

Los sueños de la noche en que lo perdió todo y nació la meta de toda su carrera como héroe ya no son confiables. 

No importa qué tome, qué beba, cuántas horas de sueño reste o sume, tampoco si duerme en su cama o en la de Maverick, que lo arrulla con el amor de una madre y lo estremece ingratamente.

Es el colmo cuando el asesino es Kotetsu y Barnaby, consciente de que duerme, se aprieta los puños forzando el despertar.

Que no llega. 

Al aroma de carne chamuscada y sueños rotos, se suma el de la colonia asfixiante de Kotetsu. Y él lo tiene más, más cerca.

—¡NO TE ACERQUES! ¡VETE! 

(Barnaby sabe que en su confusión podría matar a la copia onírica de su amigo y aunque solo sea un sueño, dentro de él, todo es muy real)

Kotetsu solo sonríe. Como admitiendo que es un tonto con las mejores intenciones.

Porque lo es.

Y no huye.

Aunque Barnaby lo ataque con todo lo que tiene. 

Que de repente no es mucho, no es nada. A penas unos puñetazos, mientras que la escena sumergida en amarillos y naranjas asesinos, gira alrededor de ambos, perdiéndose como óleos mezclados. Negro y blanco es lo que queda. Flotan juntos en la nada.

Barnaby se da cuenta de que es un niño. O lo recuerda. Es la (poca) lógica del sueño que lo ha traicionado. 

Y Kotetsu lo abraza, lo aprieta contra él. Lo acaricia.

(No hay nada más ahí que el amor que perdió de sus padres y el mismo que aparece en las fotografías donde el viejo está con su hija, a la que Barnaby quiere sin conocer y en cierto modo envidia)

Entonces Barnaby despierta llorando y gritando. Maverick a su lado, ya despierto observándolo, apagando el puro, palmeándole la espalda desnuda, besándole el cuello, cubriéndolo con las sábanas otra vez. 

Maverick, que siempre tiene las respuestas para todo.

Es una maldición soñar así, descubrirse así, consumirse así y perderse así.

(Y anhelar por lo menos la segunda mitad del sueño al dormirse otra vez) 

**Author's Note:**

> [/Disclaimer mode on]


End file.
